The present invention relates to an electronic music box circuit.
In a conventional music box, various notes are produced by the vibration of steel teeth cut in a flat plate of steel. The teeth are acted upon by the revolution of a brass cylinder studded with projecting pins, which, as they rotate, raise and release the teeth at intervals according to the nature of the music. Such a mechanical type music box, however, has disadvantages that it is difficult to make the size thereof small and its durability is poor. To obtain a desired sound through the vibration of the steel teeth, it is required to form the teeth with extremely accurate width and length, resulting in expensive music boxes.
On the other hand, there have been various types of alarm clocks. A sound from such type of alarm clock is monotonous due to its constant amplitude and frequency. It is therefore required to develop an alarm clock with a music box which produces a pleasant sound. However, a conventional mechanical music box is bulky and the alarm clock having such a mechanical music box incorporated therein will be undesirably made bulky.